The story of my life
by IheartTV 'tv-luvin-hottie
Summary: a year after she had an abortion Amy got pregnant. Now she's taken revenge on the man who murdered her parents but still needs to help her teenage daughter deal with life and death
1. running away

Heyz this is my first Blue Heelers FF, but I've watched the show forever!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just use it!

This is based on a weird dream I had after Amy's uncle was arrested and we found out everything!

Well there was something missing, and I'm filling it in! There will be flashbacks and some new characters but PJ is in it too and there will be a case! Does anyone know how old Amy is?

Sorry 4 babbling, here's the story!

_

* * *

It was getting dark; I was sitting on a train heading for Melbourne, but with nowhere to go when I finally got there. Some people were looking at me strangely! A sixteen year old sitting on a train with a bag isn't that weird, is it? I sat there for a little longer looking out the window at the darkening sky and trying to ignore the whispering and looks. After a few more minutes the whispers turned into gasps. I looked down and saw what they had been talking about. A sixteen year old on a train isn't weird but I had blood all over me, and it was getting worse. 'Oh shit! Why does this all have to happen to me?' I stood up to go to the bathroom but suddenly everything went fuzzy and I fell to the floor. _

_

* * *

The next thing I know I'm waking up on the seats and the whole carriage is around me. _

"_What happened?" I asked still a little light-headed._

"_You passed out from blood loss!" the man who was closest to me said. He had his hand on my stomach and it scared me, who was he and what was he going to do? As an automatic reaction I pulled away and tucked my knees up underneath me. He could obviously sense something was wrong because he removed his hand and gave me my space. "OK! I won't touch you, but you need to lay flat!" I just starred at him in defiance._

"_Look, I'm a doctor, and I know what happened, very recently, so just do what I say!" he gave me a friendly smile and I couldn't help but trust him! What could he do to me that my uncle hadn't anyway? _

"_OK!" I answered. How much did he know? Ok, so maybe he knew bout the abortion but he couldn't know about him, or my aunt, could he?_

_

* * *

The rest of the trip was pretty quiet, the doc didn't speak to me unless it was about something medical, and the other passengers left me alone, except the lady who I presume to be the doc's wife. She was very friendly and kept offering me things and talking to me, but thankfully went nowhere near the abortion. _

"_So, why are you going to Melbourne?" she asked me._

"_I was sent away!"_

_She looked at me for a minute before continuing. "What about your parents, I'm sure they miss you!" _

"_I'm sure they do too!" I replied_

"_What, well where are they? Leaving you by yourself!"_

"_Well, they didn't really have a choice!" she just looked at me, obviously not catching on. "They're dead!" I replied before she asked, or implied that my parents were bad._

"_Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"_

"_It's ok; they've been gone for a long time!" _

"_How long?"_

"_8 years ago, I'd just turned 8!"_

"_Oh! Where have you been living for all this time?" it was obvious it wasn't on the streets, I had clothes and a little money and didn't look too bad, or so I thought. So I just said "With some relatives!"_

"_OK!" she left it at that, finally catching one of my hints._

* * *

"Amy…" I know that voice, but why… 

"PJ?" I exclaimed as I opened my eyes and saw him standing there, smiling at me with arms open. I jumped up and gave him a hug, completely forgetting about my dreams.

"sooo… I'm guessing I was missed!" he said, still not being able to wipe the smile off his face at my reaction.

"Yeah, I have to say that you were! But what are you doing here?"

"Well actually, I'm here for you!"

"But why?" I asked looking at him, we are friends but it's not like we have known each other for a long time, not like Tom or Chris.

"I need your help with something!"

"What?"

"Ummm…well…maybe we should go out to the car!"

I looked at him suspiciously. "What's going on PJ?"

"Just trust me, it's for the best!"

I do trust him so I followed without any more questions.

* * *

Sorry to end it there, but I have to go out! 

Any ideas about what PJ is back to see Amy about?

And what happened after she got off the train?

Pleez review and tell me what you think, even if it's carp, maybe I can make it better, oh and pleez tell me if I have skipped from 1st person to 3rd person or whatever it is (if the view of the text is skipping from me to Amy).

oh, and tell me if you think the rating is wrong, im new at this!

Anyway, the next part will be up soon, I hope! Looking for inspiration, if you have any, that would be great!

Thanx


	2. Lilydale

Hi, this didn't take that long did it?

Thanks 4 the reviews, luv em!

Did anyone else notice the little sparks between Amy and PJ? Not that I think they should be together, I still think he should have married Maggie, and then Jo dieing too, it was too much, but there was a connection, or am I imagining it? They won't get together in this story, I don't think, but I was just wondering if anyone else saw it, or if I was hallucinating!

AND I worked on my exclamation marks, sorry, when I looked over it again I saw all the little annoying things, it's just a habit. I didn't mean to annoy yous all. Thanks 4 not complaining, well most of you. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Do you get that I'm sorry. Ok I'm babbling.

Anyways, on with the story!

_

* * *

It was cold and dark when the train finally got to Melbourne. I didn't have anywhere to go so I just stood on the platform watching everyone else run to family and friend or just run out of the rain, that had started without me realising, to find their luggage. After almost everyone had gone I moved out of the rain and sat on a bench on the platform, waiting for the next train to come and take me somewhere else. Then I noticed them, the doc and his wife were still on the platform too, and they were watching me. Oh great, they can watch me sit here soaking wet with no where to go. _

"_Hello again! I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Sonia and this is my husband Paul Bennett. We didn't mean to intrude in you business but we noticed that no one had come to get you. Is anyone coming?"_

"_Maybe, why do you want to know?"_

"_Oh relax darling, we don't want to hurt you, just make sure you're ok, maybe offer you a place to stay, if you need it!" she hinted and offered a friendly smile and waited for my reply._

"_Umm…I guess I could use somewhere to stay, just for the night, I guess." I smiled innocently back at her and she linked arms with me and lead me towards their car._

* * *

"Amyyy…" 

"Ammm…"

"AMY!"

I snapped around to look at whoever had shouted at me.

"Garth, what…who…hah?"

"Hi, have you told her yet?" he asked PJ.

"Told me what?"

"Obviously not!"

"What are you talking about, what's going on?"

"Uhhh, well, you see Amy…we got a lead on your parents' case and we need your help."

I just sat there, too shocked to move. I couldn't look either of them in the eye. What did they think they were doing bringing up my parents murder so soon after the whole disaster with my uncle, did they purposely start digging around the case or is this an extremely sinister coincidence.

"Amy?" PJ asked after watching me sit there still for a minute.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Whoa, calm down, we didn't mean anything by it, it was given to us. Apparently they matched a print from the scene, and since we're cold case…"

"Sorry, it just…"

"Yeah, that's what we thought, but we wouldn't bring it up so soon after your uncle, you've been through enough lately." He smiled apologetically at her and turned to Garth. "I cleared it with the boss, we can have her until we're finished, but we'll have to work as much of the case as we can here."

"That's ok, did you mention Lilydale?"

"Lilydale…" I gulped.

"Yeah, where you grew up and…where it happened."

"The owners of your old house have agreed to let us revisit the scene, just to get a feel of the surroundings and plan of the house." Garth finished after PJ's attempts at getting it out.

"Uh, ok. When are we going?" I asked.

"Now, we'll just take a detour to you place to get some clothes and…stuff!" Garth said uncomfortably.

I had to laugh "Relax! Not that time! God why are guys so embarrassed to even mention…"

"…no we're not!" PJ argued.

"Really, then why didn't you let me finish my sentence?"

"Fine, finish!"

"Periods or anything to do with them."

"Now can I argue?"

"Yeah." I smirked at him.

"We are not!"

"You kinda lost the moment now mate." Garth said at his repeated comment.

"Yeah, but I bet you couldn't say…tampon!" they both shuddered and I laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny!"

"Yeah, it is, you're happy to sleep with us but you can't even mention anything about our normal body function!"

They shuddered again and I decided it was too good an opportunity to miss. "I dare you to say _tampon_!"

I taunted them all the way to my house, but they still couldn't say it. Pathetic. After packing a bag with some clothes and toiletries I grabbed a box that was hiding under my bed, put it in the bag and went back to the car.

* * *

The trip was quiet and really peaceful. Most of the time we sat in comfortable silence, well except for the radio, but it was kind of soothing. The rest was filled with useless, but funny, 'small talk'. When we were in Ringwood I started to feel anxious and as we got closer it got worse. By the time we reached the house, my house, I felt like I was going to be sick. 

"Amy are you ok?" Garth asked.

"ummm." I said, mumbled, as I looked at my childhood home. How I had changed, but it still looked the same. Ok, that doesn't make any sense, but it does to me, it's the only way to describe it. As we walked up the front path towards the house I remembered my parents like I've never before.

* * *

"_Amy, can you help me bring these in please?"_

"_Ok mummy." An 8 year old Amy ran to her mum and took a big brown bag and started walking inside, without being able to see. When she ran into the door she just laughed and opened it before continuing inside. After setting the bag down she ran into the study to see her dad._

"_Daddy!"_

"_Amy!" he smiled and got up to hug her. "Did you have fun shopping?"_

"_Yeah! I got a rainbow ice cream and mum bought me the teddy bear biscuits I like."_

"_That's great honey, where's mum?"_

"_In the kitchen, putting the stuff away."_

_He took her hand and led her into the kitchen and sat her on the beach and put his arm around her mum._

"_Sweetie, we have something to tell you." Her dad said._

"_What?" she asked excitedly after seeing their huge smiles._

"_Well, you're going to have a little brother or sister!" he replied putting a hand on her mum's tummy._

"_Really?" _

"_Yep!" he mum said bringing her hand to her tummy too._

_She felt it kick and pulled her hand away and growled at it. "You're not supposed to hurt me."_

_They all laughed and Amy smiled, she was going to be a big sister._

* * *

Ok, so I thought I'd end this on a happy note, seeing this is going to be a sad story. I guess it took longer than I thought it did, and it's kinda short, I think, but I'll update soon. 

It's a long weekend, Melb. cup! (To everyone who knows what that is).

Anyway, oh, yeah, the reason it took so long was that I got a REALLY cute duckling for a science assignment, and I have to look after it, I love me, follows me everywhere. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Anyway, **please review**, it the whole pregnancy thing going to far?

I thought it was nice, and sad, obviously.

Ok, byes!


	3. Doris

Ok! Maybe it took a while, but I was busy, reading, a book, obviously! Has anyone read flowers in the attic? tears he died!

Anyways, sorry, off topic!

So heres the next bit, YAY! Cup weekend! And Makybe Diva won, again! I guesses that, yay!

I don't know how old Amy is so I'm saying she's 31, So the ages work out how I want them too!

Okayz, I'll shut up!

* * *

"Amy are you ok?" Garth asked after they had followed Amy into the kitchen, into another room, and back to the kitchen, and she had tears running down her face. 'Damn, knew this was a bad idea.' 

"She was pregnant! I was going to be a big sister!"

"What?" they both said at the same time.

She suddenly came to, scaring both of the detectives, and herself.

"Amy, what's going on?" PJ asked, worried.

"She was pregnant, they told me they day they died." PJ and Garth looked at each other and then sympathetically at Amy, this was going to very emotional few days, or more.

KNOCK KNOCK

They all walked to the front door to find an old woman with a cake.

"Hello dears!" she said cheerfully, looking at each of them, returning to Amy for a second glance, she was crying, and she looked familiar.

"Hi!" they replied while she looked at them.

"You look familiar!" she stated to Amy.

"Uhh, I don't remember, what's your name?"

She looked at them; finally spotting their badges she answered "Doris Demerger! Who are you?"

"Detectives Henderson, Hasham and Fox!" Garth said pointing to himself, PJ then Amy.

"That sounds familiar too." Doris said still looking at Amy.

"How long have you lived in the neighbourhood Mrs. Demerger?" Garth asked.

"It's Ms. and you can call me Doris." She paused then remembered his question. "Let's see now, 43 years this summer, why?"

"We're questioning the neighbourhood about two murders that happened in 1982. Do you remember?"

"Yes Mary and Robert Fox, murdered in their living room, their daughter, 8 years old, was found in an air vent in the roof, couldn't remember anything about what happened. Think her name was Amy." She suddenly looked up at Amy, who had her eyes closed, and she knew where she remembered her from. "Amy…"

"Yeah, I didn't remember you at first, Mrs. Flyte." She smiled at her.

"Grandma, can I…hi" said a 14 year old girl as she walked up the path.

"Oh, Holly, I'd like you to meet Detectives Henderson, Hasham and Fox, detectives, this is my granddaughter Holly Lake!" Doris introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" she said.

"Hi!" they all said, Amy couldn't believe how well mannered and pretty she was.

"I'll be with you in a minute Holly. It's good to see you, wasn't sure you'd make it, with those relatives of yours." Doris said turning to Amy after addressing Holly. At that statement Amy turned, trying to stop the tears starting to run down her face.

"Amy!" PJ called after her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to upset her, poor thing."

"Yes, it's all getting a bit much for her I think." He said taking the cake she was still holding. "Thanks for your help, and cooking, we'll come see you if we have any more questions."

"Bye!" she called as she walked down the path and back to her own house.

"Stupid old lady." Garth muttered as he close the door and went to find Amy and PJ.

_

* * *

She had been living with the Bennett's for a month when she decided to date this guy, Justin, who kept asking her out. They were together for 6 months before they decided to take their relationship to the next level. It was her 17th birthday and he took her out to a nice restaurant before going back to his apartment. She was really nervous and he didn't know why, but he comforted her and didn't rush her. They had a great night and she went home the following morning feeling a bit better about herself, thinking she might be able to move on. _

_But that wasn't meant to be, not then anyway. She missed her period that month, but didn't think much about it because they had said it might be irregular for a while. But she started feeling sick and when she missed her next she knew. She was pregnant. Stupid Amy. Should have learned, after your uncle, to use protection. Dumb, Dumb, Dumb_

_She couldn't stay there, Justin would find out, and what would the Bennett's think, she had to leave, until the baby was born. There was no way she could have another abortion, but who could care for her child. The Bennett's had done enough for her already, she couldn't have them car for her baby as well. Justin wouldn't care, he was a nice guy, but he was still a kid, like her. Her Aunt Sally and Uncle John, no what if it was a girl, she couldn't do it. _

_She couldn't think of anyone else right then but she decided to leave anyway, didn't matter where. She wrote a letter to Sonia and Paul explaining that she needed to get away for a while, thanking them for everything and hoping she would see them again soon. Then she packed a bag and left. _

_She didn't know why but she was drawn back to Lilydale or to her old house, but she was glad she was. Doris Flyte, nosy old neighbour constantly looking out her front window, recognised her sitting in the gutter outside her home and invited her in. When she found out she was pregnant and had nowhere to go she let her stay, and took care of her._

_For the first few months Amy went to school and Lilydale high, but she soon decided that the extra pressure of school and homework wasn't good for her or the baby and that she would finish when it was born. She became close to Doris and told her everything during their daily walks around the lake. _

_The time flew by and on May 10th her baby girl was born. Doris understood that she couldn't care for her so she took her in as her grandchild. Amy wanted her to have a fresh start, so she named her Holly Lake, Holly after her best childhood friend and Lake so she could have a fresh start and because she loved the walks she and Doris used to take around the lake, which Holly and Doris still did. _

* * *

And the plot thickens! 

I don't remember what her parent's names were, does yous? I think it was in the episode where she met her cousin but I can't remember.

Am I going too far with this, coz if you don't think she should have kid I have an idea, but it would be sad!

Who killed her parents?

Will she tell Holly she is her mum?

Will Garth and PJ find out?

Will they catch the guy?

Ok, thanx 4 reading and please review and tell me what you think, it helps me to be unpredictable if you tell me what you think about the questions. Which makes it more Xiting 4 U!

BYES!


	4. Deals and Dying

Ok, I'm **really** **sorry** this took **so** long. I had homework and couldn't think of anything, and I don't want to rush this and make it dumb (if it isn't already). But you've already heard the excuses!

Thanx for all the reviews!

Anyways, hope you like it!

* * *

"Ok Amy, do you remember what happened that night?" PJ asked when they were sitting on the couch in their hotel room eating dinner. 

"Yeah!" Amy replied putting down her pizza and taking a sip of her drink. "I was in shock last time they took my statement, then I didn't see the point in updating it, since no one would look into it anyway."

"Ok, what do you remember?" Garth asked.

"Uhh, they told me they were going to have a baby just before dinner then we watched TV for a while until I went to bed at about 8:30. I got up at 10 because I couldn't sleep and they let me lay down on the couch with them until I fell asleep, but like 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door and 2 people were arguing. They got really scared and dad put me in the air vent and told my mum to come too, but she said she wasn't going to leave him. They argued about it a little more and the door banged open and mum ran and shut the vent so they wouldn't know I was there. They argued for ages…"

"What about?"

"Umm, I'm not really sure, they kept saying T-REX, I think he was their leader or whatever. My dad took one of them to his and mums room and came back with a package, I'm guessing drugs. While he was gone the other guy was feeling up my mum and kept pushing him off her. Then he asked about me, she said I was at a friends house and he went and looked in my room, she followed him and they talked, well argued, for a bit but I couldn't make out what they said, then they all came back." she paused and took another drink. "The one with my mum grabbed one of our family photos from the coffee table but she snatched it off him and called him a pervert. Then the one with the package got a phone call and said they had to leave…and he shot them…just like that." She had been able to hold the tears before but now she just let them go.

"Shhhhh." PJ said hugging her and stroking her back, Garth got her another glass of water and a box of tissues.

"Fell better now?" PJ asked when she had clamed down a bit.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm going to bed."

"Night." They both called as she walked into her room next door.

* * *

"_Hey baby Holly." Amy said happily to her new baby girl._

_She giggled as Amy tickled her and smiled._

"_Amy sweetie, you're going to miss your train." Doris called from the kitchen._

"_Ok, just a sec." she picked Holly up from the play-mat and hugged her really tightly, starting to cry._

"_I'm gunna miss you baby, but I'll see you again, you know I will." She carried her into the kitchen and gave her to Doris. "Look after her Dori."_

"_Don't worry, you know I will, and you look after yourself, we'll miss you."_

"_I'll miss you both too." _

"_Bye!" They called to each other as Amy walked out the front door to the train that would take her back to her old life._

* * *

The next morning Amy had some very confusing thoughts. Should she go see Holly and if she did, should she tell her about being her mum? 

What would Holly do? No, she had to go see her, if she didn't she would never be able to meet her, Holly would never forgive her for leaving her twice, without giving her a choice. "I'm going for a walk, be back later." She called to her partners as she grabbed her room key and walked out the door. It was 8:30 so all the kids would be at school or on their way, meaning she could talk to Doris without having to see or explain to Holly.

"Amy, I was wondering when you would come." Doris exclaimed happily as she hugged her.

"It's good to see you too, but how did you know I would come?"

"I just did, so how have you been?"

"Ok, everything got better and better after Holly, it was like I had something to live for, and a reason to work and my dreams."

"I can see that, the girl on my doorstep 14 years ago wouldn't have achieved anything, she was very alone and confused, but now you're a different person."

"I know, and I owe it mostly to you, I have no idea where I would be if it wasn't for you"

"And the Bennett's."

"Yeah and the Bennett's!" there was a moments silence before Doris invited Amy inside to 'talk'.

"How is Holly?" Amy asked when they were sitting in the living room drinking coffee.

"She's doing great, considering the circumstances." Doris replied truthfully.

"What does that mean? Is she well behaved, does she listen to you? Oh my god, shut up, she's not even you daughter, she doesn't know you…"

"Amy, calm down, take a few breaths." She did before Doris continued. "Yes, she's well behaved and listens to me, especially for a teenager, but she is your daughter, even if she doesn't know it, she's a lot like you, strong and independent, but she does need a mother, not a grandmother, or a pretend one."

"You are her grandmother, and you're like my mother, I don't know what we would have done without you all these years."

"You would have survived, but Amy, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Ok, umm go ahead."

"Ok, ah I was actually going to call you soon, you see, Holly's going to need to go and live with you soon…"

"I don't think she'd want to, you're all she's ever known, and she won't want to leave you."

"I know, but she won't have a choice, you see…I'm dieing."

"WHAT! No, that can't be true, you can't…but Holly…oh god."

"I know, pancreatic cancer, inoperable, and I wouldn't put myself, Holly or you through that, I'm going to die peacefully."

"But…I can't do it, I won't be a good mother, and Holly will hate me, and…"

"I know, it's a lot to deal with, but it's urgent, I'm dieing, fast, and Holly needs someone, her mother, and you understand what she's going through, you understand better than anyone she knows, she needs you, and I bet you'll need her."

"Oh god Dori…" Amy said as she burst into tears and Doris hugged her.

"I haven't told Holly yet, but I think it would be better if she chose to live with you and we didn't tell her, until I'm dead."

"NO! That's a really bad idea, you can't know you're dieing and not let her say goodbye, it's not fair. I didn't have a choice, my parents were killed, I couldn't say anything to them, but you have a choice, don't make this harder for her."

"Ok, but you need to be there for her, and she might want to stay with me until I'm gone, you need to be prepared."

"I know…how long until…"

"Few months at most, could be a few weeks" they sat there in silence for a few minutes going over what they had talked about, trying to understand it themselves, until Amy's phone rang.

"**Hello."**

"**Hi Amy, where are you, it's been a few hours."**

"**Oh, I was just talking to an old friend, what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, we were just going to talk to more witnesses, thought you might want to come, but if you're busy…"**

"**No, I'll meet you at the motel."**

"**You sure, because…"**

"**Yeah, she's seen enough of me for now, we both have some 'things' to think about."**

"**Ok, see you soon."**

"**Bye."**

"Work?"

"Yeah, I gotta go, but I'll come back later, and we'll discuss…things"

"Yes, we will."

"Bye."

"Bye Amy."

* * *

Ok, like I said before I'm really sorry it took so long, life just gets in the way sometimes. 

Anyways, now I'm also sorry it was so lame…but Holly should live with Amy, shouldn't she? What do you think?

Anyways, sorry if you want more case, next chap will have more of the case in it.

I'm already writing it so it should be up soon (and I mean soon).

I'm happy, I had today off (Coz I have a sore back) but still, and I'm probably not going to school tomorrow, coz of the teachers strike thing, yay (not that I remember what they're striking about)

Anyways, please review and thanx 2 everyone who reads and spesh 2 the pplz who take the time to review.

Ok ,byes


	5. tears like rain

Ok, so I promised more case, well there is more…but it's not a lot, sorry I just got carried away with emotions, stupid weak teenage years, crying at tv shows and movies…

Sorry, I'm getting annoying, and I still haven't put much case in this.

On the up side, I did update this really quickly (Grins sheepishly)

Well…most of you said you liked personal more than the case, although the case is kinda personal, maybe it could make that work.

It's really weird, usually I'm all for the cases, stupid hormones making me all mushy, oh well, embrace it, use it etc.

* * *

Ok, SORRY, again, now you can read. 

"Ok, it looks like we've found our guy." Garth said to PJ when they were back in their hotel room eating dinner that night.

"Really, which one?"

"Tyler Ravoder, sells EX." He said a little amused.

"Oh cute, I gotta meet this guy." PJ said also amused.

"Yeah, and we should get an id from Amy."

"Right, where'd she go?"

"Back to her friend's house, said they had catching up to do."

"Well they probably do."

"You're right, it just seemed like more than catching up," after getting a 'what's wrong with you' look from PJ he clarified, "I don't mean like that, I just think there is something sus there."

"And if she knew you were sticking your nose in her business she would not be happy."

"I know, but she's been acting strange…"

"Hah, really, we're investigating her parents murder, you don't expect her to act strange, especially so soon after everything with her uncle."

"No, I expected her to act strange, but not like this…"

"There's a specific way to act while investigating your parents murder?" PJ asked disbelieving.

"No, but did you see the way she looked at that girl?"

"What girl?" PJ asked playing dumb, he knew exactly what he was talking about, but didn't want Garth to find out, and didn't think she wanted him to know.

"Holly, that old lady's granddaughter."

"No, how did she look at her?"

"Like she was a long lost…" he stopped to think about what he was saying then at PJ's silence he thought about the girl, she did show quite a resemblance to Amy… "PJ…"

"I know, I guessed when she first saw her, the way she looked at her, I've seen that look before."

"Yeah, and thinking about it, she did look a lot like Amy, if you ignore the lighter hair and bluey-green eyes."

"Aha, you gunna eat that?" PJ asked referring to the last piece of pizza.

"Nah mate, go ahead."

"Thanks." PJ said as he finished the last piece washing it off with a beer.

* * *

"Hi Amy…you remember Holly." 

"Yeah, nice to see you again."

"You too." Holly said shaking her hand. "Gran, can I go out?"

"I don't think so, I need to talk to you."

"Can't we talk later?"

"Not really…where do you want to go?"

"Gracie's having a party at her house."

"How will you get there? It's too late for the bus…"

"Em said she could give me a lift, and Jess's mum can bring us home, please?" she desperately pleaded, "I'll be hame by midnight."

Doris looked at Amy and she nodded discretely "Ok, you can go, and behave, oh, and can you give this to Gracie's mum for letting you go away with them last weekend."

"Ok, thanks gran." She said smiling and ran down the hall to change.

"Bye!" she called 15 minutes later when Emma's dad beeped the horn for her.

"Bye." Amy and Doris called back as she ran out the door.

"Sorry, but I can't resist the eyes, and she deserves to have a good time before we tell her."

"Yeah, she does…so how are we going to tell her?"

"I'm not really sure, should we go with the terminal cancer, moving to Mt Thomas or finding her mum first?" Doris asked sarcastically.

"We can't give her a choice, it needs to be structured so there's no other solution, no matter how much she complains or hates us."

"I'm not looking forward to this."

"Me neither, what should we start with?"

"You and moving, then when she complains we'll tell her she has no other choice because I have terminal cancer…"

"You sure, sounds so hurtful."

"I know but it leaves no alternative."

"I guess…" they left the conversation hanging and decided on a happier topic. "So, how about those two charming gentlemen accompanying you?"

"What about them?"

"Are you 'with' either of them, or do you want to be?" after getting a funny look from Amy she knew there was a story there. "Ok, spill…"

* * *

Hours later, after a lot of gossiping and catching up, Holly came home, hyped up on 'coke and red cordial' as she told it. Amy and Doris were still awake waiting for her return, to tell her the news. 

"Hey Hols." Doris called from where she and Amy were sitting.

"Hey gran, what are you still doing up?" she asked as she walked into the lounge. "Oh, hi Amy, what are you still doing here?"

"Hols, there's something we need to tell you." Doris interrupted before Amy had opened her mouth.

"Uhh, ok, this doesn't sound good." Holly said sitting on the couch opposite them.

"Yeah, well I have good and bad news."

"Ok…" Holly said a little worried.

"Well, first of all, you're moving to a place called Mt Thomas, it's a small country town…"

"You said you're, meaning me…by myself."

"Well, no, you're going to live with your mum…"

"My mum…but…" she looked at Amy who looked very uncomfortable. "Mum…"

Amy smiled "Sweetie…"

"You said there was bad news." Holly said getting emotional wondering what the bad news was and why Dori wasn't going with her.

"Yes, I can't go with you…"

"Why not?" Holly interrupted angrily, starting to cry.

"Because…I have cancer."

Holly couldn't speak, every time she opened her mouth nothing came out and she closed it. After a few minutes of sitting there in complete shock she managed to say something "but…can't you get treatment…have an operation…"

"No honey, pancreatic cancer, terminal, there's nothing they can do, and even if there was, I don't want my last, weeks, months, or years to be sick in a bed, I want to die peacefully."

"But gran…" She started bursting into tears and standing up "You can't just let yourself…die."

"Holly," she said as she stood up to hug her granddaughter "I'm getting old, I'm going to die eventually, there's not use prolonging my life however long they might be able to if it will be spent in a bed unable to move or do anything. I want to enjoy what's left of my life before I'm gone, can't you understand that?"

"NO!" Holly screamed as she ran out "HOW CAN YOU JUST LET YOURSELF DIE, AND LEAVE ME ALONE? HOW CAN YOU DO IT?"

"Holly…" Doris tried as she ran out, but she didn't listen.

"That didn't go well." She stated after a few minuted of silence.

"Just give her some time, she's going to live with someone she's never met, and the only family she knows is dieing, she just needs time."

"I know, but I just hate it that she's angry at me, I could die while…"

"No, she'll be over this really soon, and she'll be there, crying with me, when you die."

"I hope you're right…"

"I am." Amy said seriously as she sat down, she had to be positive, Dori didn't need to worry about Holly right now, she just hoped that Holly realised this was happening, wether she liked it or not, and she needed to be there, for Doris, and for herself…

* * *

Ok, did anyone else think that was sad? 

(Well I did, I wrote this in class and while the teacher was talking I suddenly did this really loud sigh and was acting all sad, she thought there was something wrong with me, I'm usually a REALLY happy person. Just ask my friends, or my family, or anyone who's met me LOL)

Ok, so tell me if you want more case or wateva…K?

Oh, do you want to meet the Bennett's again, I remember someone wanted to, just wondering what evry1 else thinks, coz I have thought of a good (or I thought so) way of bringing them into the story.

AND do you want more PJ and Garth stuff, or is it K?

Any other history stuff or characters you want me to include…just say so…

Byes

Ok, last question (I promise), who from the station should be like Amy's closest friend? Thinking Susie, but then I could be PJ, or sum pplz think Amy and Alex would make a good couple…what do you think?

Ok, byes, 4 real this time…

Until nxt chap…


	6. A Good Lead

ok, here's the next bit, sorry its short and took so long, i was just busy, and had no inspiration...

anyways, pls read...

* * *

When Amy got back to the hotel her makeup was all over her face and her eyes were red. When she had left Doris' place Holly still hadn't come home and Doris promised she'd call if she needed her. She here she was, standing outside PJ's door trying to build up enough courage to knock, to let him see her like this, and help her… 

"Amy, are you ok?" someone called form behind her.

"PJ, yeah I'm…no, everything's screwed up and I have no idea how to fix it…"

"…come in." he said opening his door and following her inside. "So, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Ok, specifically?"

"well, I haven't been any help on my parents case, I've kinda been hurting it more than helping, and I've just found out a really good old friend of mine is dieing form cancer and I need to take care of her granddaughter, who is my daughter anyway." she said quickly, so it fit into one breath.

"Well…" there was a long silence while he thought about what to say "you have helped on your parents' case, you just don't know it, and I'm sorry about your friend, and…"

"…my daughter" Amy finished sensing his discomfort.

"Yeah…umm I think it's great, and sad, and…very confusing to be honest with you."

"Right, what's confusing?" she asked through her tears.

"Well…who's her _(cough)_ father?" he asked sympathetically.

"You don't…oh, nah not him, but he was…just some guy I met in Melbourne, we dated…but it was never that serious."

"Ok," he said rubbing her back.

They sat there for a while, PJ comforting her, Amy thinking and occasionally sobbing into his chest.

"Well…" Amy said standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"Uhh yeah…" PJ said also standing.

"Uhh, I should Uhh, go." Amy muttered uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied opening the door for her.

"Well, thanks…and goodnight."

"Night Amy." PJ smiled and closed his door. 'Well that was…interesting.' He thought.

* * *

'Wow, that was really strange, and uncomfortable, but kinda nice.' She thought walking back to her room. 

"Amy?" she turned around to see Holly standing there, tears streaking her face and smudging her makeup.

"Holly, I'm so sorry." She said slowly walking up to her. Holly just stood there and looked at her so Amy stopped.

"Mum?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Amy barely squeaked as holly ran up to her and hugged her.

"I missed you, please don't leave again."

"I wont, I promise…I love you."

"I love you too." They hugged in silence, both letting more tears slide down heir cheeks.

* * *

"So I'll be moving to Mt Thomas with you?" holly asked half an hour later sitting in Amy's hotel room. 

"Not if you don't want to, we could go somewhere new, have a fresh start, but I can't stay here…"

"I understand, kinda."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Uhh, is Mt Thomas nice?"

"It's a smallish country town that has more crime than here and all the surrounding suburbs put together."

"But that's not saying much"

"No, I guess it's not." They laughed.

"Lets try Mt Thomas, if I hate it we can always move, cant we?"

"Yeah, of course." Amy replied, extremely happy she would get to stay in the town she now thought of as home. "I think I should get you home, Doris' probably going nuts now, wondering where you are."

"Yeah, I guess, how long will you be staying?"

"Probably until you're…ready to go." She said sadly, pulling Holly to her feet and grabbing her keys.

**

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING 10am:**

"So, Tyler…why'd you kill Robert and Mary Fox?" Garth asked the 40 something old man.

"Hah, I didn't kill no one, what you talking bout?"

"82, something about drugs, TALK!" he said advancing on him, looking really scary.

"Uhh, sorry dunno, why'd you care, it's been…" he paused and started counting on his fingers.

"You're gunna need your toes too" Garth said laughing at the grown man who couldn't count, probably fried his brain.

"23 years." PJ said impatiently.

"Right 23 years."

"Because, they need justice, and it was your gun that killed them." Garth threatened again, obviously playing the 'bad cop'.

"So, start explaining or we'll just lock you up." PJ said, playing the reasonable cop, which he was.

"Fine, fine, but I didn't kill no one, I lent it out to my mate ranga, he said it was jus for scare, so he could get his 'stuff' off the newbies. They weren't a threat, or he'd take the riffle, bloody psycho he is, once he used an axe…"

"…thanks we get the idea." PJ interrupted before he described, in detail, what his 'mate' did to someone.

"Right well anyway, he comes back, said they were more difficult than they shulda bin, so he killed em, in their home, didn't know where the kid was…but he got the stuff."

"Where is he?" PJ asked getting right into his face.

"Last time I saw him was years ago, but he still hangs with worm and roo…try roo, he's not too smart…"

"Like someone else I know." Garth muttered to PJ and he smiled.

"…and he just got busted on drugs charges"

"Right, we'll be back for you, don't go anywhere." They laughed as they walked out.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically as he tried to move his arms, which were handcuffed to the chair he was sitting on.

* * *

Ok, I know it's really short, but I just liked that place to stop, leave it on a highish note. 

So, this is nearly done, I've decided to start a new story when Amy and Holly go to Mt Thomas.

Do you think TREX is lying or did Ranga do it, or was it Roo or Worm?

Wanna try and guess how I got their nicknames?

Ok, thanx 4 ur reviews, and keep them coming

byes


	7. crazy chick

Ok, finally I upd8ed, its really short coz I'm going away tomorrow, but I'll post more when I get back…it's a long drive.

Sorry it too so long and is short, but hopefully u wont have to wait long.

* * *

"So roo…" Garth said to the man sitting opposite him in the interview room at Box Hill police station. 

"Hey man, I already said the drugs were mine what else do you want."

"I want you to tell me about a murder…"

"No way man, I aint do no murder, you aint gunna put that on me, no way."

"We know, this happened 23 years ago…"

"Well how the hell you expect me to remember that, I don't even remember what I had for dinner last night…"

"Probably because you were too high to eat anything." He joked.

"probably." Roo said truthfully.

"Ok roo, murder 23 years ago, Ranga killed a couple the 'newbies' for the drugs they had, borrowed TREX's gun."

"Right right I remember, babe and her hubbie and their lil brat…kinda cute though."

"Hey, stick to Ranga."

"Yeah so Ranga didn't wanna kill em, he jus wanted to scare em."

"We know all this, where is he?"

"I dunno, if you pigs hadn't locked me up I would, but he's long gone now. It's your own fault…" He froze when the interview room door flew open and slammed into the wall, the noise echoing through the almost empty room.

"Hello Roo." Amy said dangerously.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely.

"Someone who's going to find Ranga…with your help"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You tell us where he is now or you're going to show me…which one would you prefer?"

"Look sweetheart…" Amy slammed her hands onto the table making Roo and Garth jump.

"Don't." she growled.

"Ok, ok." he said terrified.

"Where's Ranga?"

"I really don't know, if I did I'd tell ya."

"I don't believe you."

"Look man, if I knew I'd tell ya, this chick's crazy." He said to Garth referring to Amy. She started laughing, a mocking laugh.

"Amy I really don't think he knows where Ranga is, I mean I'd tell you where he was if I was the suspect…"

"Well you're not, and if you were you'd be doing exactly what Roo here is going to do."

"What, what am I doing?" he asked confused.

"You're taking me to meet him."

"WHAT!" both Garth and Roo said in surprise.

"You really are crazy, like he's gunna meet a cop…" he said laughing.

"Who said anything about a cop?" she asked innocently. The door opened again, not as violently, and PJ stood in the doorway.

"Amy that isn't a good idea, he's already killed, numerous times…"

"NUMEROUS!" roo shouted almost laughing.

"More like countless…"

"PJ's right Amy it's not safe, especially in your fragile state of mind…" Garth tried to reason.

"Are you saying I'm weak, that I can't do my job…?" she almost screamed.

"Amy that's not what he was saying, we just think that the case is too personal for this type of action…" PJ interrupted.

"This type of action, I'm going undercover as this pigs…"

"HEY!" he shouted finally getting their attention as all 3 of them turned to glare at him.

"Uhh, well…don't call me a pig." He finally managed.

"Right." Garth said "Anything else?"

"Look if the crazy bi…"

"HEY, watch the language." Garth interrupted.

"…chick wants to meet Ranga I'll take her, but I doubt she'll make it back to you in 1 piece, or 100." He grinned at her.

"Fine, you're getting released on bail." She said and smiled at him.

* * *

Ok, so it's really short but I cross my heart I'll post more when I get back. PROMISE! 

Pls review and tell me if I've completely lost the plot. LOLz

So now she's going undercover to find her parents murderer, while her teenage daughter stays with her dieing grandmother whose Amy's good old friend.

Bring on the drama. LOLz

Yeah so pls don't h8 me 4 taking so long, but I wanted 2 make it ok, not that its very good…shuld it take a while 2 find Ranga or shuld they find him right away?

Ok, thanx 4 reading…byes


	8. My baby Holly

This is really short because I thought, for some strange reason, that this little chat should be on its own…but don't worry I'm updating twice now

* * *

"Hi Holly, can I speak to your gran for a sec?" I asked standing on their front porch. 

"Yeah sure, come in." she said extremely happily, considering the circumstances.

"So how have you two been?" I asked to stop her asking why I needed to speak to Doris.

"Pretty good, gran's still walking about and doesn't need too many painkillers, the doc says she's looking pretty healthy for someone dieing of cancer."

"That's great!" I said relieved.

"Sooo, what are you doing here?"

"Oh umm." I paused and looked at her, she looked straight at me waiting for an answer, this was definitely my daughter. "I have to go away for a few days and I just wanted to make sure you and your gran were doing ok and didn't need me."

"Where are you going?" she pushed.

"Holly, I have to go away for a little while to find my parents killer…you understand that right?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to lie to me…its going to be dangerous, isn't it!"

"Kinda…but I have to do it."

"I know, and you'll come back to us…you came back this time."

"Of course I'll come back." I said hugging her.

"So where's Doris?"

"Oh she's asleep, doesn't have as much energy as she used to." Holly said smiling. "But I'll tell her what you're doing."

"Ok, if you need to call me…if Doris gets bad…call this number and I'll be there."

"Ok, be careful." She said taking the card I handed her.

"You too, and take good care of Dori, and yourself."

"I will don't worry…I love you."

"I love you too Holly, I'll see you soon."

"Bye!" she called as I walked back to the car.

"Bye baby holly." I whispered into the night.

* * *

yeah so my brain is weird but if this chap was longer I'd have ended it there…coz I like how it ends with a kinda sweet reference to an earlier chap where she was actually talking to her baby…but since she hasn't actually seen her since then she still sees her as a baby, even though she isn't 

anyways, I'll let you move on to the next chap…


	9. undercover

I know I promised this like a week ago but I got sidetracked and then my evil biology teacher decided we needed loads of homework. And I'm sorry its short but law and order SVU's starting in a sec…

* * *

"What do you want for lunch babe?" roo, or Daz (Daryl) as I was to call him, asked. 

"Just a salad Daz." I said smiling and snuggling to his side, his hand around my waist. Normally I wouldn't do this but it was for my parents.

"Ok Foxy." He replied. (Foxy was my street name, compliments of Kirby, well PJ thought of it…but it was Alex who started it)

We had contacted Ranga on the day roo was released on bail, saying we wanted in on his operation and now we just had to act like a couple who weren't undercover. Roo, I have to remember to call him Daz, said it would probably take a week or two for them to let us in on the op, and even then we wouldn't be privileged to any good info…just do the dirty work, carry and sell the 'stuff' or 'merchandise' so none of the 'higher ups' could be charged with anything. So it surprised me when Daz received a call him on our fourth day undercover saying he wanted us in on a big shipment that was arriving in two days. Of course I couldn't tell PJ and Garth straight away, Ranga probably had people watching us.

* * *

The next day Ranga sent some of his people to our motel room and searched it for any evidence of us talking to the cops. Then we were blindfolded and taken to his headquarters for instructions and a few hours of tests and questions, just to make sure we could do what we said we could. After Ranga was satisfied we were taken to a conference room and briefed on how it was going down the next day. It was going to be a huge shipment, Ranga's overseas business partner was personally escorting it and Ranga had to be there to pick it up. Then we were to take part of it to the dealers so they could sell it. At 6 we were taken back to our motel room. 

"I'll order pizza for tea." I tell Daz grabbing my phone and dialling.

'Joes Pizza'

'I'll have a large ¾ Aussie ¼ Hawaiian thanks'

'Would you like it delivered'

'Yeah, we're staying at the Castango Motel room 8'

'It'll be there in 20 minutes'

'Thanks'

'Bye'

**20 minutes later**

"I large ¾ Aussie ¼ Hawaiian" the delivery guy said.

"Yep."

"$19.95" he said and I paid him and handed him a business card.

"Call me." I said and took the pizza.

* * *

"Detectives." A man wearing a pizza delivery boy outfit said to Garth and PJ. 

"Thanks Cavaggio." Garth said taking the card he offered.

"Lilydale airport, 6am tomorrow, Ranga and overseas partner meeting." Garth read to PJ.

"So it's a big shipment." PJ stated.

"Yep." Garth replied pulling out his phone and calling the narcs.

* * *

yeah I'm sorry its really short but its 8:30 and I have TV 2 watch…and this is kinda rushed but I'm sick of the whole case now and just want to get on to Holly, Doris and Amy. 

So this won't be going on much longer, a chap or 2…and I'll try 2 upd8 this and my other stories soon, but I depends on my homework and inspiration

Thanx 4 sticking with this story…but if u want me 2 upd8 u need 2 bug me more, I get sidetracked and forget…

byes


	10. Revenge

Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long 2 update, I've just been really busy with school n everything…I saw Kisschasy on the weekend (YAYS)

Anyways, so I've finally remembered 2 update but I don't know if you'll like it…

* * *

Frost lingered in the air as the police got into position the next morning. PJ and Garth sat in the main building with their steamy morning coffee waiting for everyone to arrive. 

"This doesn't feel right." PJ said at 5:45.

"Why?" Garth asked.

"Well look around, we're sitting in a small private airline, its deserted and there's fog everywhere…it looks like a scene from a scary movie."

"Yeah, but they cant control the weather…and the rest makes sense, early means no ones around and its easier to make cops moving around the perimeter, and using a private airline gives them privacy, we needed a warrant to just set the perimeter."

"Yeah, its too obvious…what if they told Amy it was here to see what she did, to test if she was a mole."

"If you're right she's in big trouble." Garth said getting to his feet but PJ grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"It's too late to go now…they'll see us and know she's a mole. Let's just order everyone to wait, if it goes ahead we can still keep em here, but if it doesn't there's the possibility they don't know we're here."

"You're right." Garth said relaxing back against the wall, PJ shrugged and picked up the radio.

* * *

"Is it really going ahead boss?" Roo asked when they were driving to the meeting place. 

"What does it look like?"

"Well we're driving boss." He answered stupidly and Amy gave him a funny look.

"That's a yes."

"Really, where?"

"The airport." She stated and Ranga shook his head.

"We had to make a last minute change of plans."

"What, why?" she asked innocently.

"It seems someone tipped off the cops." He looked at both of them and Amy looked at roo.

"Daz you didn't…"

"What, no, c'mon I'm not that dumb." he defended. Ranga shook his head and pulled a gun on him.

"You see I'm not sure about that, and you're both expendable."

"Ranga, mate, don't…"

BANG! A single shot rang through the car and Amy ducked for cover, when she looked back Daz had a bullet in his chest and blood was going everywhere.

"Now you." Ranga said to her.

"No, you." Amy said turning a gun on him too.

"Ooohh, I'm so scared, the bitch's gunna kill me…" he laughed "you do know you're not going to make it out alive."

"Neither are you." She replied through gritted teeth.

He looked into her eyes and was surprised when he saw pure hatred. "Why do you want to kill me so bad?"

"you.killed.my.parents" she said before another 5 shots rang through the car and she pulled the gun on the drivers head.

"Lilydale airport." She commanded and took his phone.

* * *

'Hasham' 

'PJ its Amy, the airport was a setup'

'Where are you, are you ok'

'I'm fine, not sure bout Roo and Ranga though'

'Where are you, we'll come get you'

'No need, I'm on my way. Seems Ranga's driver fancy's his life more than the business. We'll be there in a few'

She said and hung up.

* * *

Ok I know this one's short too, but I'm kinda ending the case now and its just focusing on Holly and Doris, then they move back to MT! 

I'm so sad that Blue Heelers is finishing…stupid channel 7, I hate them now, but there's still 11 eps. to go…they better play them soon!

Ok, thanx 4 reading so far and I hope this wasn't too boring 4 yall, but I needed to get it done and this was the only thing I came up with.

…next chap will be heaps better, and will be quicker! Promise

Ok, please review

Byes


	11. a not so happy ending

Don't know how long this chap will be, sorry it took so long…

Oh, this is like a few weeks after 'Revenge'…coz I wasn't sure how 2 bring it into the next part of the story, I just decided to skip it.

Confused? Me 2, just read it, I hope I'll explain everything…

* * *

"GRAN!" Holly's high-pitched scream followed the sound of smashing glass through the small suburban home. I ran to where it was coming from and gasped at the sight. Holly was bent over a still form laying on shards of glass from the broken coffee table, tears streamed down her face as she tried to find a pulse. 

"Holly." I choked out as tears started down my cheeks too.

"Amy." She whispered as she put her arms around me and cried.

_

* * *

Amy and Holly were sitting beside Doris' hospital bed each holding one of her hands. Their eyes were red and puffy from crying and they were snoozing while Doris was talking to her doctor, trying not to wake them._

"_Doris, I'm afraid your cancer is spreading too quickly."_

"_What do you mean doctor?"_

"_You're dieing Doris."_

"_How long do I have?"_

"_I'm not sure, you crashed 3 times last night, we've given you some painkillers and rested your lungs for a few hours on the ventilator last night, it's not looking good."_

"_Don't lie to me doctor, I've known I was dieing for months now, what I want to know is when."_

"_A few days, a week or two if you stayed here so we could monitor you."_

"_You know I don't want that, I lived most of my life in that house, I'm not going to die uncomfortably in some hospital bed."_

"_You do understand that if you stay at home you will have to wait for an ambulance to bring you back if you stop breathing again…here there is medical staff ready to help you…"_

"_Doctor, I don't want to be revived."_

"_What?"_

"_If I stop breathing, or anything goes wrong I don't want any medical assistance. I want to sign a DNR."_

"_You understand that if you do it we can't help you, you'll most likely die."_

"_Yes I understand. I'm an old woman, I've lived my life and god's decided it's my time to go, I don't want to cause my family more pain…its time to give in."_

"_Give up, I never thought I'd hear you say those words."_

"_I didn't say give up, I said give in."_

"_Means the same thing."_

"_doctor you don't understand now, because you're young, but as you get older, more experienced, you realise eventually you do have to stop fighting, you resign to the fact that one day your fighting will be worth nothing because you're going to die anyway. The secret is to know when it's time to give in…"_

"_But how do you know?"_

"_I just do, and one day you will too. But doctor, use my advice wisely, don't give up now, your life is just beginning, there's still plenty of fight left in you."_

"_Dori please don't." a voice whispered from a chair beside the bed._

"_Amy…"_

"_Don't give up, not yet…"_

"_It's time Ams."_

"_No please. I'm not ready, I can't do it without you."_

"_Yes you can, you've been ready for this your whole life."_

"_Dori…"_

"_Shhhhh! I'm not dieing now, we're going home and we're going to watch a movie together."_

"_But what if."_

"_There's no what ifs, I'm going to die, it's just a matter of when. So can we please go?"_

"_Ok." Amy finally replied, giving in._

* * *

"Shhhhh! Holly it's ok, this is how she wanted things to be." 

"NO!" Holly screamed at me. "she didn't want to fall onto the glass coffee table and cut herself, she wanted to die peacefully watching a movie, but we couldn't even get that right, we took to long…and now she's gone." She started sobbing into my t-shirt again as my tears fell into her hair. Holly was right, this wasn't the way she wanted to go, and it was our fault we took so long trying to make her comfortable.

Does she forgive us, will she protect Holly and make sure I take good care of her like I promised, even though we broke our promise to her...

* * *

this is the second last part to the story, I'm gunna write a sequel about when they move to MT, so other stuff can happen then, I have sum ideas for stuff…but tell me what u'd like 2 see happen 

I'm sorry this is really short, the next chap will be the funeral, then the sequel…if ya guys want 1

Ok, please review, byes


	12. sad endings with new beginnings

OMG, I'm SO sorry it took so long, I've been writing this for a while and then after the final I forgot about it, it was so depressing…the last blue heelers EVER!

Hopefully seven will realize their mistake and bring it back…but I don't think that'll happen…

BUT, there's always DVD's…hands up who has them (ME ME) he, I have to have all of them, it makes me happy…

neways, ill get on with it now…and I wanna do a sequel, now that the shows finished, if u guys want me 2…

**BLUE HEELERS BLUE HEELERS BLUE HEELERS BLUE HEELERS**

_Everyone wore black, there were lots of flowers and people she didn't even recognize apologizing. She walked through groups of people talking quietly until she reached a coffin. It was big and solid; a woman was lying in it, a peaceful smile on her face. There was nothing peaceful about her death. Amy thought to herself as she stared at the woman, tears sliding down her cheeks…_

"Amy!" Holly put her arms around her mum.

"Yeah…its ok!" she said as Holly started crying again.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I wasn't thinking about anything."

"Yeah you were, you were just staring at nothing…"

"I was thinking about another funeral, a long time ago."

"Whose funeral?" holly asked quietly.

"…my parents"

"This feels kinda like I'm burying a parent…" Holly said sadly.

"I'm sorry Holly…"

"Me too!"

The funeral was beautiful, a small ceremony with people who really cared about Doris. The day was filled with tears, hugs and fond memories of a wonderful person…it was perfect!

When everyone else had left Amy and Holly said their final goodbyes…

"Gran, I'm gonna miss you so much. You were always there, telling me my parents loved me…that one day we'd meet again…I don't know how to explain it, I don't think I can live without you-without you here with me-when I'm never gunna see you again…its too hard!" she stopped for a minute to wipe her tears away. "Do you remember it was my 5th birthday party and we went to McDonalds…it was one the first day I can remember being completely happy…I always felt small, unloved, like I was different from everyone else coz I didn't live with my parents…like an orphan, but you made me feel special, better about myself…and you helped me find my mum. I know you loved me as much as I loved you, and if you saw me now you'd tell me that it's not the end…it's the beginning of something new, so I'm gunna try really hard to be happy, with my mum, and you'll watch over us…my guardian angel!" she placed the bouquet of flowers at the headstone and walked away…

Amy watched her daughter walk slowly to the car and took her place beside the grave…

"Dori…this is the last time we're going to see you for a while, Holly's coming to Mt Thomas with me…I think we'll make it through, together. You meant so much to us, its so hard to let go, especially for Holly…she doesn't know any other life, you gave her so much she couldn't help but be happy, even with me gone…and words cant express how much that means to me, to us…I have no idea what I'm doing, so please look over us…help us have a relationship like we had, like you had with each other. I really think we'll be ok, someday! I'll never forget you…" Amy also placed a bouquet of flowers at the grave and walked to the car…

"Goodbye"

**BLUE HEELERS BLUE HEELERS BLUE HEELERS BLUE HEELERS**

k, so that's the end. Do you want a sequel…anyone who is reading. Coz I have a few ideas…

so let me know. And i'm sorry bout the shit way I handled the funeral. But i'm REALLY not good at that kinda stuff.

Steve Irwin died…so sad. Poor croc hunter.

luv ash


End file.
